Speak Up
by Teba Dattebayo
Summary: "Aku tidak akan tahu, kalau kau tidak memberi tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,..." RnR. SasuNaru. Don't like Don't read


Speak Up by Teba Dattebayo

Rate : T

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shonen Ai, Typo(s), alur cepat, dan lain-lain

Don't Like Don't Read

"Waaaaaa! Aku terlambat, padahal ini baru hari kedua sekolah!" Seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari ke sekolah. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, Siswa kelas 1 SMA Konoha. Sekarang ia sedang berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi tiba-tiba...

"gyaaaa..." BRUAAK. "shhh aduh pakai jatuh segala, padahal sekolah sudah dekat, ayo Naruto sedikit lagi"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut mencoba berdiri.

"Aww I-ittai.. Kakiku sakit sekali. Sialnya aku hari ini" Naruto hanya bisa terduduk sambil mencoba mengurut kakinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

'_seharusnya tadi aku pura-pura sakit saja, dan meminta kaa-san menuliskan surat izin'_ batin Naruto

.

"Hei naiklah"

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati punggung lebar yang disodorkan oleh pemuda raven yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Lama Naruto menatap punggung itu sampai ia membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ka-kau ingin menggendongku? Aku ini berat." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Naik atau kutinggal, bukankah sebentar lagi bel masuk?"

"b-baiklah, ano~mm.. terima kasih Sasuke"

"Hn. Pegangan yang erat." Dengan wajah yang masih merona Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke.

'bau mint' Naruto membatin

**Naruto POV**

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa sampai aku mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke merupakan teman sekelasku selama 2 hari ini, tapi baru sekarang aku benar-benar berinteraksi dengannya. Menurut teman-temanku yang mengenalnya sejak MOS, Sasuke itu merupakan orang yang tampan, jenius, dan tergolong orang kaya namun dingin dan sangat pendiam. Tapi menurutku Sasuke itu orang yang baik, buktinya dia mau menolongku.

"Sudah selesai, kau keseleo lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah mmm~"

"Naruto Namikaze" sebelum masuk jam pertama aku diantar Sasuke ke UKS sekolah. Dan sekarang dia juga masih menungguku.

"ya Naruto-kun aku sudah memberikan obat pereda nyeri padamu, kau sudah bisa kembali ke kelasmu atau kau mau istirahat di sini?"

"Tidak terima kasih Shizune-san, aku akan ke kelas"

Setelah selesai dari UKS, Sasuke memapahku ke kelas. Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai hampir sekitar tiga puluh menit. Sensei heran melihat kedatangan kami, sebelum Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Tanpa bisa ku cegah ternyata hari itu aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha.

**END OF NARUTO POV**

Sudah hampir 3 bulan Naruto duduk di kelas 1 SMA Konoha. Dia pun sudah memiliki banyak teman. Pribadi yang hangat, paras manis, tubuh yang lebih mungil dari lelaki seumurannya, serta sedikit ceroboh sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin melindunginya. Diantara itu semua, dia sudah memiliki sahabat yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara dan Kiba Inuzuka.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di meja Naruto mengobrol sambil menikmati bento masing-masing*jangan ditiru*

"aku jatuh cinta padanya semenjak kejadian keseleo itu" wajah naruto agak dihiasi rona merah

"Naru jatuh cinta pada Pangeran es itu?" ucap Gaara dengan wajah datar.

"Ya sudah tembak saja Naru-chan, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ya kan Gaara?" Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiayakan usul Kiba. "Tapi Sasuke itu orang yang menyeramkan, sebenarnya dia tampan dan jenius, sayangnya gak pernah tersenyum, dan orangnya sangat tertutup" kembali Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kiba.

"Tapi menurutku dia orang yang memiliki hati sangat baik, buktinya saat itu dia mau saja direpotkan olehku" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan perkataan Kiba.

"sudah cepat habiskan bentomu Naru-chan" ucap Gaara sembari menarik pipi naruto, sementara Kiba menarik sebelahnya berlawanan arah.

"ukh..behenti menhubit pifiku"-berhenti mencubit pipiku-

"Sasuke, aku Naruto Namikaze menyukaimu, mau kah kau jadi pacarku?"

Saat ini di dalam kelas hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menunduk tak berani menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya boleh." Jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto sangat senang.

"Tapi aku bukan orang yang bisa berkata-kata manis dan aku tak memiliki banyak waktu luang."

"Terima kasih Suke"

Naruto yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah senang dengan pernyataannya yang di terima oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, aku ada kerja part time"

"um ia, jaa Suke"

Keesokkan harinya. Saat jam istirahat. Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara dan Kiba.

"kau sukses Naru" Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar Naruto bercerita

"Sebaiknya kau mengajak Sasuke kencan Naruto dan harus berkesan, karena ini adalah kencan pertamamu. Sekarang kau temui Sasuke, kalau ada kemajuan cepat katakan pada kami hehehe"

"Oke akan mencari Sasuke, terima kasih sarannya"

Naruto mencari Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki tampan berambut raven itu sedang menyander dibawah pohon pada taman belakang sekolah, sepertinya dia tertidur. Naruto mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diri didekat Sasuke. Angin sepoi membelai rambut raven itu, membuat naruto tergoda untuk menyentuhnya.

GREB!

Sebelum sempat menyentuh rambut itu, tangannya ditahan duluan oleh sang empunya rambut.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Aku ingin menyentuh rambutmu Suke" Polos sekali.

"Hn"

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Sabtu sore besok, apa Suke mau pergi kencan denganku?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Maaf, hari itu aku juga ada kerja part time."

"Oh ia haha tidak apa-apa aku mengerti" Naruto tertawa hambar. Melihat hal itu Sasuke menjadi tidak tega.

"Tapi sesekali aku akan pulang sekolah bersamamu, mungkin sebentar bisa." Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan kaku.

"Terima kasih Suke" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke _'Bau mint'._

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya, bisakah kita kembali?"

Dengan senyum lima jarinya Naruto mengangguk.

Waktu terus berjalan, hampir sebulan semenjak mereka pacaran, teman-teman disekolah pun sudah mengetahui hubungan Sasuke bersama si manis Naruto. Banyak yang patah hati setelah mengetahui Sasuke berpacaran dengan Naruto, mau protes? Tentu tidak bisa, Sasuke punya segalanya, tampang, kekuasaan, dan otak cerdas, lagipula yang mengajak berpacaran duluan adalah lelaki pirang berwajah imut itu.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak terlalu banyak mengalami kemajuan. Hampir sama dengan nilai matematika Naruto yang tidak mengalami kemajuan malah cenderung menurun. Tangannya memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan `ulangan harian` dengan angka 25 yang ditulis dengan spidol merah. Naruto terduduk lemas dibangkunya.

"Apa-apaan Kakashi-sensei itu, ia datang terlambat dan hanya membagikan hasil ulangan, juga memberi tugas yang banyak, setelah itu pergi begitu saja." Gerutu Naruto kesal

"Kiba, Gaara tolong aku~~ ajari aku ini matematika" Naruto hampir menangis sambil mengibaskan hasil ulangannya pada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Kau pasti bercanda Naru-chan, nilaiku hampir mirip denganmu dan sekarang kau minta diajariku? Tidak Naru, aku sudah berencana belajar bersama Shikamaru dari kelas sebelah"

"Gaara~~" Naruto memasang tampang memelas.

"Aku juga tidak bisa Naru, aku ada les privat."

"Kalian tega sekali, aku tau Kiba kau sedang PDKT dengan siswa dari kelas sebelah itu. Gaara pun sama seperti Kiba, bahkan dengan guru les privatmu yang bernama Hyuuga-sensei." Naruto berkata dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Pipinya menggembung dan memerah kesal.

_'imut..'_ batin Kiba dan Gaara sama.

"Tunggu Naru bukannya Sasuke pintar Matematika, nilainya juga mendapat nilai sempurna"

"Tapi dia pasti tidak bisa Kiba, dia ada kerja part time"

"hah? Dia kerja part time lagi? Apa dia tidak pernah punya waktu untukmu sedikit pun Naru? Kencan pun kalian tak pernah? Sekarang kau butuh bantuannya dan dia malah lebih memilih kerja part time, bukannya Uchiha itu termasuk keluarga konglomerat? Bisa-bisanya kamu pacaran sama orang tidak berperasaan seperti dia?"

"Sasuke punya waktu untukku kok, dia kadang pulang bersamaku."

"Oh ayolah Naru, jelaslah dia pulang bersamamu, rumahnya hampir searah dengan dirimu."

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan terlalu menekannya. Nah Naruto, maaf kami untuk saat ini belum bisa belajar bersamamu. Aku menyarankan kalau Sasuke tak bisa membantumu, kau bisa meminta bantuan Sai yang nilainya hampir sama seperti Sasuke." Ucap Gaara dengan nada lembut.

"ah ia juga, mungkin kalau Sai akan membantuku" Naruto bergegas mendekati Sai yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan buku sketsanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Gaara, Naruto bersama Sai?"

"Kurasa tidak, dibandingkan dengan tuan Uchiha itu untuk sekarang ini."

-TBC-

Review please?


End file.
